Demasiada imaginación
by Hagastian
Summary: No es como si no hubiera querido evitarlo de todos modos, pero allí estaba él, imaginando a Suiza con una de sus tantas armas... y con un traje de campesina de la montaña. Crack!pairing al ataque. Para el kink-meme.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz. Sólo uso sus personajes para torturarlos, alabarlos y yaoizarlos :3.

**Nota:** Corresponde al pedido del kink-meme.

**Palabras: **1078.

**Advertencias: CRACK!** Shonen-Ai.

* * *

**Demasiada imaginación**

Kiku miró a todos los presentes en aquella conferencia, como siempre reparó en sus presentaciones y en sus formas de hablar, era algo que le gustaba observar, mayoritariamente porque los presentes conformaban parte del lado occidental del mundo y él siempre se encontraba dispuesto a aprender de ellos de todas las maneras posibles, donde incluía el ver y aprender del ambiente.

Después de varios intentos para hacer callar a todo el mundo y que tomaran asiento, todas las naciones presentes, se logró establecer el orden. El japonés se sentó en su puesto y la reunión transcurrió con normalidad.

Al menos durante unas horas.

Cuando se hizo un receso, Kiku salió para poder tomar aire, terminó ganándose en un balcón. El viento le agitaba el cabello y le relajaba de la tensión natural que experimentaba en las reuniones. Suspiró un momento, aquel día no había visto a Yao ni a ningún otro compañero asiático; no es que le preocupara demasiado, pero estar solo en un mar occidental siempre le causaba una sensación extraña que se instalaba en la boca de su estómago.

Cerró los ojos, buscando relajarse.

—Ah, Japón.

Los abrió apenas escuchó su nombre, se dio la vuelta para ver quién era; se sorprendió un poco cuando Suiza abrió la puerta del balcón donde estaba. Reparó en el gesto molesto del muchacho, casi de mala leche como si estuviera molesto con el mundo entero; tampoco le pasó desapercibido el revólver que le colgaba en un costado, como las municiones que llevaba en un cinturón.

Pensó que ese chico era incluso mucho más bélico de lo que su país —y el mismo— era.

— ¿Qué sucede, Suiza-kun? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

Podía sentir la mirada molesta del suizo enfrentándolo, casi gritándole que dejara de observarle así. Pero no podía evitarlo, si había algo que él hacía bien, era mirar a las personas. Además no le tomó demasiada importancia, en los años que conocía a Suiza y de lo poco que sabía de él, conocía el mal carácter del muchacho y que éste se comportaba así de esquivo y malamente con la mayoría de la gente; por no decir toda.

Suiza se acercó donde Japón y le besó con fuerza y locura, apresando su cara en sus manos, acorralando al oriental en la baranda, la lengua de Suiza no tardó en meterse en la boca japonesa con fuerza y Kiku podía sentir como en el varonil aroma del suizo tenía un ligero tinte de pólvora y lejos de ser molesto, le daba un aire belicoso y atrayente. Las manos del japonés no tardaron en ser apresadas por las de Suiza y éste seguía en su boca, demandante.

Kiku tenía el corazón prácticamente en la garganta, demasiada emoción que sentía y sentimientos encontrados como para conectar algún pensamiento coherente.

Suiza se separó de su boca, apoyándose en su cuello.

—Si me quitas el uniforme, podrás verme con mi traje de campesina —murmuró el suizo cerca de su oído.

Japón se paralizó, tanto mental como físicamente.

¿Qué diablos estaba pesando allí? ¿Qué rayos había hecho suiza? ¿Por qué?

Millones de preguntan bombardeaban su mente, todas más absurdas que la anterior, pero ninguna tenía respuesta. Al menos ninguna respuesta coherente y creíble.

—S-Suiza-kun…

Y tan rápido como había ocurrido todo, Suiza se había separado de él y comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta militar, dejando entrever debajo de ella la parte superior de un vestido azul, adornado con flores.

Japón se quiso morir ante aquello.

— ¡Japón, oye, Japón!

Kiku parpadeó varias veces, al frente, Suiza le miraba con insistencia. Le observó varios segundos, mirando que el muchacho estaba al lado de la puerta que llevaba al interior y que no había ninguna señal en él de que hubiera estado haciendo —haciéndole— algo, reparó con insistencia que el otro llevaba la chaqueta puesta y sus botones estaban firmemente amarrados a la tela, prueba de que nunca se la había quitado.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Cuestionó el japonés, aún confuso con todo, pasando a llevar con sus dientes de la forma más disimulada posible sus labios, con alivio comprobó que estaban como siempre, tampoco había pruebas en ellos de que hubieran sido invadidos por alguien más. Al menos, no distinguía ningún sabor externo colado en ellos.

El suizo seguía viéndole, en sus ojos podía distinguir una chispa de incredulidad.

—China te llama, acaba de llegar —dijo antes de girarse, aparentemente dispuesto a irse.

Kiku entró apenas Suiza lo hizo, en el interior fue capaz de escuchar como éste le murmuraba a su hermana menor (la cual estaba esperando a muy pocos pasos de la puerta) que lo había encontrado en el balcón y que se le había quedado mirando durante bastante rato, como si estuviera metido en un mundo ajeno al real.

—Ese japonés está loco… —murmuró nuevamente, después de que su hermana se riera con suavidad—. No te acerques a él, Liechtenstein —dijo con seriedad, su voz completamente firme y llena de un sentimiento de protección.

La chica volvió a reír y no pareció reparar en que el japonés les miraba. Por fortuna, Suiza tampoco.

Ante aquellas palabras, palabras que Kiku estuvo seguro que Suiza sabía que había escuchado, se relajó completamente. Entonces todo ese caótico y antinatural encuentro entre él y el rubio bélico habían sido parte de su descabellada imaginación. ¡Se sentía tan bien al saberlo! Con tranquilidad, avanzó entre los pasillos, buscando a China, una sonrisa de calma adornó sus labios, principalmente porque todo había producto de su mente. Y de que Suiza no tendría que hacerse responsable por lo que había hecho (de forma similar a lo que desgraciadamente si ocurrió con Italia).

Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de aquella espantosa visión, no lo entendía y no deseaba entenderlo tampoco, pero le preocupaba internamente. Pero después de un arduo tiempo de reflexión, llegó al posible culpable de todo: su obsesiva adicción a hacer dibujos donde los hombres se miraban apenas, se conocían de lejos y después de tres segundos de relación, se escabullían en alguna pared y tenían relaciones sexuales como si no hubiera amanecer.

—Creo que tanto yaoi ya me está pasando factura —murmuró doblando un pasillo, desde lejos vio a China —. Eso o que debería dejar de dibujar pornografía sin tramas…

Mientras se reunía con el chino, no pudo dejar de pensar que tendría que tomarse un descanso en lo de la animación. Al menos hasta que su propia imaginación dejase se jugarle aquellas bromas de mal gusto.  
_

* * *

_E-Esto pasa cuando se ve demasiado yaoi hard y se toma café como condenada. No lo hagan si no quieren sufrir como yo ante eso ;A;! Igual, reconozco que me hizo gracia hacerlo, además, yo apoyo la imaginación de Kiku, gracias a ella existe el anime 8D.

_¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas :D?_

_¡Gracias por leer~! _


End file.
